The research is a multidisciplinary and multi-institutional approach to a single neoplastic system: human cutaneous and mucous membrane malignant melanoma. The ultimate goal is to study 100 patients with the disease, following the patients prospectively from diagnosis to death, attempting in following these patients to explain the variable behavior of the neoplasm. Among the specific objectives are: 1. The precise early clinical diagnosis of the disease when most casea are cureable. Associated with this objective will be the development of an educational program directed toward early clinical diagnosis. 2. Evaluation by several groups of a clinico-pathologic classification of melanoma into 3 types and 5 levels of invasion. 3. Evaluation of the specific tumor immunology of the disease at the time of initial clinical diagnosis and sequentially as the patients are followed. 4. Determination of the parameters required to identify on an individual case basis the High Risk Primary Patient. 5. Treatment in different ways the High-Risk Primary Patient. 6. Certain fine structural studies of melanoma and host responding cells and 7. An analysis of recurrence patterns of melanoma.